


Blue Shell

by supercess



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship and other relationships are put to the test as the boys battle each other out for first place—in Mario Kart 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Achievement Hunter, for giving me such wonderful inspiration. Haha. Also, I haven't played Mario Kart (I don't own a Wii-U) so beware. ^^ I put in some gifs for easier visualization :)

“Alright, so what are we doing?”  
  
This was a rare occurrence. All five of them were camped inside Nino’s room; four were on the floor while MatsuJun occupied the sofa like the little prince that he was, typing away on his phone with his feet up the farthest armrest. Nino was setting up a console in front of the TV, his butt sticking up while he was doing so which earned some sniggering from Aiba and Ohno.  
  
Ohno was making hand gestures in the shape of Nino’s butt and Aiba was laughing at it while doing his own teasing, making fart noises like a child. Sho, on the other hand, was busy reading a newspaper at the foot of the sofa—well, MatsuJun’s feet at that.  
  
“Stop it.” Nino called out from behind the TV screen, hooking different cables on everything. He could feel and hear the both of them making fun of his perfect butt. Ohno and Aiba laughed again.  
  
Sho glanced up at them and smiled on his own, glad that they were spending their free time together after a long time. Arashi was definitely unlike any other idol group out there—they really had a close bond. His inner monologue got cut off when he felt a kick on the back of his head when MatsuJun got surprised by something on his phone.  
  
“MatsuJun, my head is at your feet, stop kicking.” Sho reminded him. MatsuJun peered from behind his phone, wearing his ‘I’m-sorry-I-didn’t-mean-to’ smile and did a small nod of apology.  
  
“Is it done?” Aiba asked, already impatient and finally Nino emerged from behind the TV. With the amount of consoles that Nino had, it wasn’t surprising that it took him a few minutes to set everything up.  
  
“Yeah.” Nino replied distractedly, searching around for controllers. “Got the controllers. Got everything else. And there we go!” He clicked open the TV and the Wii-U, revealing the game that they were going to play that day.  
  
Nino grinned when the title screen showed up.  
  
  
  
“Ah. It’s this.” Ohno snickered to himself, knowing the game pretty well since he’s played it with Nino quite a few times already.  
  
“Mou~ I’m really bad at this one!” Aiba complained with a sour look on his face. Sho shook his head in amusement at the commotion that the game was creating.  
  
“It’s a four-player game though, right?” Sho pointed out. Nino nodded, handing out the controllers to the respective players. “So, I’m just gonna let you guys play it. I’ll be doing the restraining.” He laughed, speaking from experience that these four guys get carried away when they play any Mario Kart game.  
  
MatsuJun finally got off his phone and sat up properly on his legs with a mischievous smile on his face. “But the real question is though, are we ready to ruin our beautiful friendship over this game?” He laughed, getting the controller from Nino.  
  
Nino laughed. “I think our friendship is stronger than this one. We’ve got this.” He said. “No rage throwing of popcorn everywhere this time though, I’m serious.” Nino added, glaring pointedly at Aiba who just laughed.  
  
Sho stood up at that. “Speaking of which, let me just prepare drinks and snacks.” He said, assuming the role of  _mom_  again like he always does when they have game times like this.  
  
“Don’t blow up the kitchen, Sho-kun.” Jun called out with a loud laugh because based on his track record, Sho isn’t really cut out to be a kitchen person.  
  
“Shut up, it’s just microwave popcorn and beer.” Sho defended himself, acting offended, before leaving them alone to themselves.  
  
“Alright, so let me just go ahead and—” Nino said, his sentence fading as he selected the type of game they’ll do.  
  
  
  
“What do you guys want to do? 150cc?” Nino asked, looking at everyone else who weren’t even paying attention and just fixing their controllers.  
  
Ohno giggled by himself. “You’re the only one who’s going to win at 150cc, Kazu.” He pointed out with a light punch on Nino’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, CPUs are brutal in 150cc.” Nino laughed. “I guess I can’t do that to you guys, huh?” He said, so he proceeded to choose the 100cc option.  
  
Sho came back from the kitchen with a fresh batch of popcorn and beer on hand. He placed three beers and a bowl of popcorn on the floor in front of the three men then placed one beer and a small separate bowl of popcorn on the side table next to Jun. Jun grinned at him, making a kissy face and Sho just rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re such a spoiled brat.” Sho said in passing which earned him a laugh from Jun. He took his seat next to Jun on the couch and made himself comfortable, Jun reached out to him and planted a playful kiss on his cheek. Sho couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Stop being gross in front of us please." Aiba said, pretending to throw up. Jun just kicked him a little in reply.  
  
Ohno elbowed Nino a bit upon seeing what MatsuJun did with Sho. "Kazu, me too. Me too." Ohno said, pointing on his right cheek, asking for a kiss. Nino rolled his eyes but did what he was told which left Ohno grinning like a fool.  
  
Aiba continued to pretend to throw up. "I can't believe I'm a fifth wheel all the time." He mumbled. All he got was a sharp nudge from Nino and he zipped his mouth, chuckling a little.  
  
“What was that again? Grand Prix at 100cc?” Jun asked, ignoring Aiba and popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth, finally sitting properly with both feet on the ground. Nino nodded in reply, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
“What does 100cc mean?” Aiba asked, fiddling with his controller. “Also, am I holding this right?” He looked up at the way Nino was holding his controller but groaned when he remembered that Nino was left-handed. “This is right, right? I always get confused.” He said.  
  
Nino looked back at him. “Yeah, that’s fine. The nunchaku is your steering so it’s like the left analog stick.” He explained.  
  
They all picked their respective characters. Nino immediately got into a quarrel with Ohno on their characters as both wanted to be Waluigi but in the end, Nino got to pick Waluigi and Ohno picked Mario. Aiba went with Yoshi and Jun as Wario. Finally, the loading screen came on and all they had to do was to wait.  
  
“I definitely won’t lose to you, old men.” Jun started to tease, leaning forward as the loading screen faded away and the split screen came on. Ohno, who was sitting right in front of him, elbowed him on his left leg for being called an old man.  
  
“No! I’m on the bottom left! This is bad already.” Aiba complained once more, earning laughter from the other guys. “I want bottom right.” He sulked, holding his controller ready.  
  
“Shut up. It’s starting.” Nino shushed him, he leaned back but stopped when he hit Jun’s knee. “You’re in battle position huh?” He laughed and Jun nodded. Nino leaned forward instead, back hunched with the same posture as Ohno.  
  
Ohno remained quiet, his finger ready on the A button. When the countdown started, he suddenly asked, “Does everybody know how to boost?”  
  
“What boost?” Aiba asked back but too late, the race had begun and all three of them boosted except for him.  
  
“BOOST!” Jun and Nino gloated as they boosted into 2nd and 3rd place respectively, hitting everybody in front of them as they went. Ohno was close with being 4th place.  
  
“Oh come on! I didn’t know that!!!” Aiba said, already in 8th place from the lack of boost and the bullying from CPUs.  
  
Sho, Jun and Nino’s laugh echoed throughout the room. “Boost is A, Aiba-kun. You have to time it right.” Sho helped out. Jun kicked him a little bit for being so nice which earned more laughter from the guy.  
  
“Don’t help him, Sho-kun!” Jun said, picking up a red shell and shooting it off to hit the 1st place CPU. Sho laughed at MatsuJun’s protest but he stayed quiet as he drank his beer and watched, letting them all focus on the game.  
  
“First place!!!” Jun boasted as he entered first place after hitting the computer controlled player with his red shell. “Eat my dust, losers!” He laughed.  
  
Nino laughed with him. “First place isn’t a good spot for you, J.” He said as he closed in behind MatsuJun. He picked up a piranha plant and was just about to chomp at Jun when fireballs came at him from behind. “WHO’S SHOOTING FIREBALLS BEHIND ME?!”  
  
A loud laugh came from Ohno and if only Nino could take his hands off the controller, he would have hit Ohno in the head for being obnoxious. Nino had to avoid the fireballs which threw him off-course and he finally lost his power-up. He groaned in frustration.  
  
“Thanks for the unintentional back-up, Riida.” Jun laughed. Ohno gave Jun a quick thumbs-up before getting back to the race.  
  
“Riida’s playing dirty already.” Aiba commented, still behind all of them at 7th place. Ohno laughed again, moving his controller appropriately at the turn. “Why am I going so slow compared to all of you guys?!” He noticed.  
  
Nino was closing in again on MatsuJun, luckily he got red shells and started to fire them off before Ohno could do something again. Jun expertly dodged the shells and left bananas to deflect them. “Damn it! Why can’t I hit you with anything?!” Nino cried out, maneuvering to avoid the grass and other things.  
  
“Everyone’s starting to get fidgety.” He observed with a small laugh. Nino was already sitting on his knees, Aiba was already closer to the screen than before, Jun was also leaning forward that his back was hunched. Only Ohno didn’t change at all, still just calmly playing like he always does.  
  
“Because you suck.” Jun laughed maniacally, answering Nino’s question. He got a boost and pressed A at the exact moment that ink appeared on his screen, he boosted right into a wall. “Oh! I got inked! Who inked?! I was boosting, damn it!” He cried out.  
  
“Who sucks now?” Nino roared with laughter as he entered first place when they reached the 2nd lap of the race.  
  
Aiba laughed aloud. “It’s my time to shine boys! Ink all over your faces.” He said, earning his spot at 5th place, just right behind Ohno. “Riida, watch out. I’m coming for you.” He laughed.  
  
“Yeah?” Ohno simply said, an amused smile on his face as he released his triple bananas behind him, hoping that Aiba will get caught in one of them.  
  
“Get back here, Kazu!” Jun said, following close behind Nino. “Boost!” He said as soon as he got a triple mushrooms, catching up to Nino in a blink of an eye.  
  
Ohno and Aiba were taking their time in 4th and 5th place. “You really don’t want to be in first place all the time, Nino.” Ohno said in a neutral tone to the man beside him. Meanwhile, he veered to the grass which slowed him down, making Aiba take 4th place away from him.  
  
Aiba cheered, “YEAH! 4th place! Bye, Riida!”, even though there weren’t really that much of a distance between him and Ohno. Ohno laughed and let him go as Aiba boosted forward with a golden mushroom to take 3rd place too.  
  
“Yeah, I know that.” Nino answered Ohno amidst the noise that was Aiba Masaki. “All the good items are far back to you guys but this guy here—” Nino tilted his head towards Jun for a split second, “—is getting my competitive side out.” He laughed.  
  
Ohno released a red shell and successfully hit the CPU in 4th place, taking over 4th as soon as they got to lap number 3. Finally, all four of them took 1st to 4th place, leaving the rest of the CPUs behind.  
  
“You guys are surprisingly really good at this.” Sho commented with a laugh but he was ignored as everyone was so focused on the game.  
  
“Come on! I can’t hit you at all!” Jun complained as he shot a red shell towards Nino but failed to get him. Nino laughed aloud, escaping the wrath of MatsuJun.  
  
“Oh! Fireballs! Fireballs!” Aiba screamed.  
  
  
  
Ohno laughed as he hurled fireballs towards Aiba. “Stop the bullying 2014!!!” Aiba suddenly said which made everyone laugh out loud. “No! No, Riida!” Aiba screamed as Ohno hit him successfully with a green shell. “Do you secretly hate me?” He whined. Ohno snickered, his eyes crinkling as he struggled to stay focused, taking 3rd place away from Aiba.  
  
“Sorry, Aiba-chan.” Ohno said half-heartedly, still laughing.  
  
“No, Toad! Get off my butt. No!!!” Aiba continued his downfall as the CPU chomped on him with a piranha plant that left him in 5th place. The CPU also managed to drive past Ohno who veered to the grass again and back to 4th place.  
  
“How did you get hit by a green shell?! It shoots in a straight line!” Sho wondered aloud, holding his stomach from laughing too much, his eyes tearing up and face going red. Jun laughed with him because Sho’s laugh was contagious as hell for him.  
  
“Sho-kun, stop laughing, I can’t focus.” Jun said, biting his lower lip, shoulders shaking from laughter. “Nino, are you kidding me!” He said, now full on fidgeting in his seat, kneeling on the sofa. Nino’s been first place the whole time and nobody’s gotten a blue shell yet.  
  
Everyone were focused on maintaining their places when lightning struck and all of them collectively screamed, making Sho laugh even more.  
  
“No! I need to win!”  
  
“I GOT SHRUNK!”  
  
“AHH! I JUST THREW A SHELL AT TOAD! DAMN IT!” Aiba cried out as it missed the now shrunken Toad in front of him.  
  
Ohno just laughed at all the commotion and a miracle happened. Sho was the only one who saw it on the screen and with the way Ohno started laughing uncontrollably, he knew everyone was screwed. The race wasn’t over yet and now everyone was back to their normal size.  
  
“I can catch up to you, you prick.” Jun said with a smirk as he drove almost right next to Nino. Nino just laughed and continued his lead.  
  
They were nearing the end and Sho waited in anticipation, finally, Ohno hit the trigger and a blue shell icon appeared in their screen. Ohno laughed maniacally as he watched the result of the item he luckily got.  
  
“Oh no! Blue shell! You’re screwed, Nino.” Jun said with a loud laugh, knowing full well that he’s going to take the victory. He can feel it.  
  
“It’s from Riida! From Riida!” Aiba laughed aloud. He’s given up fighting back to the CPU and was just trying to finish the race.  
  
“NO! BLUE SHELL! WHY!!!” Nino screamed.  
  
  
  
The shell circled him and exploded. “AHHHHH! NO! NO! COME ON!” Nino stopping him on the tracks and allowing the CPU pass him easily. MatsuJun was so close to Nino that it got him too.  
  
“NO! DAMN IT! IT FUCKING GOT ME TOO!” Jun cried out, stopped as well before racing again. Him and Nino were suddenly on 3rd and 4th place while Ohno skyrocketed to 2nd place, boosting right before the finish line and passing the CPU, taking 1st place in the game.  
  
Sho was laughing so hard and clutching his stomach that it looked like he was going to suffocate from the redness of his face. Ohno was wheezing right next to Nino who kept on screaming in frustration towards the ceiling. Jun was hitting the controller on the sofa and repeating the words  _“I was so close!”_  and Aiba’s laugh echoed above everyone else’s as he finished his race and enjoyed the commotion around him.  
  
“SATOSHI!” Nino screamed at Ohno who was right next to him.  
  
Ohno looked like he was about to die from laughter as he got tackled by Nino on the floor of the room, attempting to strangle him to death while Ohno just wheezed. Despite laughing, Sho stood up and tried to break the strangling in front of him.  
  
“Children, children, please.” Sho cackled, holding Nino by the shoulders and trying to pull him away from Ohno who was still laughing on the floor.  
  
“You blue shelled me right near the end, you traitor!” Nino accused him after being successfully pulled away by Aiba and Sho. Jun was laughing to himself as the chaos exploded.  
  
Ohno sat upright, trying to calm his breathing. “I couldn’t  _not_ use it, could I?” He reasoned out, fighting a fit of giggles. Nino was mumbling things under his breath when Ohno said, “I got first place.” He gloated.  
  
Nino immediately hit him right in the head after that comment that made Ohno start laughing again. Aiba got a hold of Nino’s arm and stopped him from hitting Riida again.  
  
“Now, now. We're all adults here.” Aiba chuckled. “Popcorn? Beer?” He asked, passing around the beer and the food. “Sho-chan, you can play next. I think I’ll enjoy more if I watch you guys play.” He said, giving Sho the controller.  
  
Nino glared at Ohno who was still giggling on his own. “I swear to god, if you blue shell me again, no sex for a week.” He threatened.  
  
Ohno bit his lip to stop laughing, trying to compose himself as he nodded. Mario Kart is serious business. Jun, on the other hand, was eyeing Sho suspiciously while Sho gave him an innocent look.  
  
“What?” Sho asked.  
  
“You’re the type that blue shells people.” Jun told him straight out. “Don’t you dare.” He threatened as well. Sho just laughed, it was always amusing to see the two youngest being so competitive with everyone when it came to video games.  
  
“You, of all people, should know how much I suck at this game.” Sho pointed and out and Jun agreed because it was true, Sho does suck at Mario Kart.  
\--  
  
The race started with the same energy as the last one but with less snickering from Ohno. Aiba was being noisy at the sides while watching the race. Nino entered first place but was taken over by Jun mid-lap number 2.  
  
“Are you just aiming to be in fourth place and below so you can get a blue shell?” Nino asked Ohno who chuckled in response, confirming his suspicions. “Blue shell him, Oh-chan, if you get one.” He conspired with his boyfriend.  
  
Jun kicked them both on the back. “Stop planning my demise, idiots.” He laughed, enjoying first place. “Sho-kun, what are you doing?” Jun laughed as he glanced a bit on Sho’s screen, seeing that he was at 10th place.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m so slow! Why is your character so slow, Aiba-kun?” Sho whined.  
  
“It’s slow, right? I told you it was!” Aiba retorted, as if proving a point.  
  
By the third lap, everything was going perfectly. Jun was still in the lead while Ohno and Nino fought for the victory while hitting each other with everything they’ve got. Sho was still playing in 9th or 10th place.  
  
“OH! Blue shell!” Sho suddenly announced and he immediately pressed the trigger to let it go, completely forgetting that MatsuJun was in first place. “Who’s in first?” He asked innocently as he was only paying attention at his own screen.  
  
“NO! Sho-kun! I’m in first place!” Jun panicked, not having anything to deflect the shell. A super horn can deflect it but it was an extremely rare item.  
  
“What?” Sho absentmindedly said. “Oh no! I’m so sorry!!!”  
  
“AH! MatsuJun’s going to lose!” Ohno laughed aloud, amused by it all. “First place!” He already claimed victory even though he was still neck and neck with Nino.  
  
Just then, the blue shell whizzed past them and circled Jun in the head. “NO! GET AWAY! NO!!!” It exploded and stopped him on his tracks. “AHH!!! I WAS IN FIRST THE WHOLE TIME!!!” He screamed.  
  
Aiba was the one laughing so hard, hitting the floor as he did so, watching everyone go insane. “MatsuJun’s…going psycho.” Aiba struggled to say in between his laughter as MatsuJun dropped his controller glaring at Sho—forgetting about the game already—and started throwing popcorn at him out of rage.  
  
“Hey! I said no rage-throwing of popcorn!” Nino reminded them with his eyes still on the game, knowing that it wasn’t over yet. Ohno took first place. “Get away, Riida! I need to win!” Nino screamed out, trying to hit Ohno with a red shell but Ohno got lucky with a Bomb-omb and hit Nino instead.  
  
“Ha! Cheating!” Ohno screamed as his controller got slapped away from his hands by Nino who was cackling right next to him as he took the lead. Ohno slapped the controller away from Nino too.  
  
Nino’s eyes widened at the action, surprised that Ohno had the guts to do that to him during a game. “Cheating!” He repeated Ohno’s words and started to tackle him to the ground again.  
  
Aiba doubled over with laughter, trying to breathe deeply as a laughing fit came once more. Nobody was playing the game now; Nino had Ohno pinned on the ground, the latter writhing and trying to escape while MatsuJun ran out of popcorn and was now hitting Sho with throw pillows and Sho was trying to shield himself from it.  
  
“Kids! Calm down!” Aiba assumed the role of mom this time but he was failing because he wasn’t really stopping them, he was just laughing with them and watching the chaos ensue.  
  
“YOU BLUE SHELLED ME!” Jun cried out, hitting Sho with a pillow for the hundredth time. Sho laughed as he tried to cover himself with his arm. “You traitor! I knew you’d hit me with blue shell!”  
  
“Accident! It was an accident!” Sho defended himself with a laugh. He was also laughing because 'blue shell' was definitely a verb for all of them now.  
  
“You cheated!” Nino screamed too, fighting Ohno’s hand and trying to strangle him again while laughing.  
  
Ohno was stopping Nino’s hand but was finding it difficult to do so with all the laughing. “You started it! You slapped it out of my hands!” He pointed out, almost out of breath.  
  
Everything was a mess and it all went downhill from there. Aiba stood up from the floor, grabbed a whistle from his bag and blew on it. The four men stopped their antics and stared blankly at Aiba who was standing at the sidelines.  
  
“Break it up, break it up.” Aiba chuckled. “No one is allowed to go home without cleaning this mess.” He said, acting his part. Everyone had to bite their lips to stop laughing.  
  
“Where’d you get the whistle?” Nino pointed out, his shoulders shaking from silent laughter. Aiba just made a face and didn’t answer the question.  
  
“Let’s finish the race.” Sho suggested. Jun glared at him. All of them were now in last place from 9th to 12th place.  
  
“This is all your fault.” Jun blamed him as they finally finished the race and Sho could just cozy up next to him to avoid getting hit again. Sho will gladly play the puppy role just to be safe from MatsuJun’s wrath.  
  
When everything was cleaned up and they’ve finished all the beer, three members said their goodbyes, leaving Ohno and Nino alone in the apartment.  
  
“Let’s get to bed.” Ohno said as soon as they were alone. Playing Mario Kart with a bunch of kids really drained out all his energy, much more so than their concerts and rehearsals. He stretched a little just to move his aching back.  
  
Nino scoffed at him. “You sleep on the couch.” He suddenly said.  
  
Ohno was taken aback. Although he didn’t mind the couch but he already grew accustomed to sleeping next to Nino every night. “What? Why?”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes at him. “You blue shelled me during the first race, slapped the controller out of my hands in the second and blue shelled me again in the third one. I can’t believe I lost three times because of you.” He said, his gamer pride being hurt.  
  
“No. Are you serious?” Ohno panicked, following Nino closely to the room. “Come on, only MatsuJun is this stubborn.”  
  
“Mario Kart is serious business. Pretty sure Sho-chan’s dealing with a stubborn J too. So, reflect on your sins.” Nino said, hiding a small chuckle as he closed the door on Ohno’s face.  
  
Ohno sulked, going back to the couch and settling there for the night. “Mario Kart is such a bad game.” He huffed.  
  
Little did he know that Nino didn’t really lock the door so he could still sneak in during the wee hours of the night and crawl right next to his man.  
\--  
  
“Sho-kun’s reflecting, aren’t you?” Jun grinned as he stared at his boyfriend who was next to him on the bed.  
  
“I am! Please turn it off!” Sho begged. “Or at least take this pillow away so I can scooch right next to you.” He said.  
  
The TV inside their room was open and a horror movie was on in full volume and Sho’s face was scrunched as he tried to keep his eyes closed. There was a pillow between him and MatsuJun and all he could do was to try and be as small as possible, willing his senses to calm down. He hates horror movies and MatsuJun knew that well.  
  
“Do you want a hug?” Jun teased. Sho nodded. “Too bad you blue shelled me.” He laughed, finding a more comfortable position. “Good night.” He chuckled, leaving the TV on and hiding the remote somewhere close to him.  
  
“Jun-kun.” Sho started in a whining voice, reaching out to touch Jun’s hand. “Turn the TV off please. I’m going to have nightmares.”  
  
MatsuJun just laughed at him again and didn’t do anything to turn the movie off but he did hold Sho’s hand. Sho groaned—the hand holding didn’t ease his nerves at all—he rolled face flat on the pillow and tried to drown out the sound of the movie.  
  
“Damn it! I’m never going to play Mario Kart with you guys again.” He cried and Jun could just laugh.  
  
Friendship and relationship were tested that day and they were pretty sure that Mario Kart just won over all of them. :P


End file.
